Candy dispensers come in all shapes and sizes. The classic candy dispenser has a transparent spherical container filled with confections which are gravity fed through a bottom aperture into a chamber on which the container is mounted. In order to dispense a candy, a release mechanism is provided in the chamber which is typically designed to release a single confection when operated. Sometimes a coin or other token must be inserted in order to operate the release mechanism. Such candy dispensers are generally not portable, although miniature replicas have been made for domestic use.
Manufacturers of sweet confections are always developing novel and attractive ways of packaging their products in order to improve custom. Generally, the packaging is designed to enable quick and easy dispensing of individual or multiple units of the confection. On the other hand, toy manufacturers are always developing novel puzzles, such as RUBICS CUBE.TM., which provide hours of amusement and challenge in trying to solve the puzzle. Generally, such puzzles have at least one solution which is aesthetically pleasing and/or intellectually satisfying and hence provide a "reward" for the solver of the puzzle.